Blog da Rowling
by Stark1990
Summary: EXTRA! A Rowling revelou o verdadeiro epílogo da saga Harry Potter. Deletaram do blog dela, mas eu salvei e traduzi para vocês. É imperdível. ONESHOT.


Hoje de manhã eu vi no site da Rowling um update que me chocou, achei o máximo, fiquei super feliz. Liguei para um amigo, contei para ele olhar lá... E, que decepção! Ele me liga dizendo que não havia nada no site! Quando eu fui ver, não tinha mesmo: será que eu delirei?, fiquei me perguntando. Mas, felizmente, meu computador tem uma ferramenta de guardar os sites visitados em cache até você apagar e a mensagem da Rowling ficara aberta!

Então conclui: ou ela postou e se arrependeu (talvez estivesse bêbada quando publicou isso) ou alguém hackeou o site e ela corrigiu. Seja como for eu gostei muito do que havia lido, e por isso traduzi para compartilhar aqui com vocês. Por último, um breve** disclaimer**: nada aqui me pertence e não tenho nenhuma pretensão de quebrar direitos autorais *.

"Olá amigos,

Há quase dois anos quando lancei o final da saga Harry Potter a editora recomendou que houvesse um epílogo no final do livro. Então eles me apresentaram uma sugestão de epílogo escrita pelo [David] Yates [diretor dos filmes]. Eu achei uma grande porcaria, mas a justificativa era meramente comercial: para eles o epílogo ia dar um fim mais bonito para o filme. Porém, eu tinha revelado que o Dumbledore era gay e eles ficaram muito bravos comigo, ameaçando até de quebrar o meu contrato e pedir uma multa por fazer "alterações grosseiras" nos termos previstos em contrato sobre as personagens dos filmes (e o pior é que meus advogados disseram na época que a ameaça procedia). Assim, com o epílogo eu ia fazer as pazes com os produtores de Hollywood, ia garantir meu dinheiro e não ia custar nada... afinal, sendo o último livro da série, pra que me preocupar com o que viria depois, com o que os fãs iam achar...

Todavia, há três semanas eu descobri uma coisa estarrecedora. Os meus advogados tinham sido pagos pela Warner para me falar aquilo. Eu poderia dar o fim que eu quisesse ao livro sem me preocupar com as implicações da sexualidade do Dumbledore! Em vez de alívio, o que me veio foi o asco: eu fiz aquele epílogo horrível depois de ser coagida e a ameaça era leviana e mentirosa! Pior: eu fiz o Harry ficar com aquela biscate da Ginny (NA: a Rowling preferiu usar o termo "single ladie"). Sabendo disso resolvi contar a vocês a verdade, inclusive o verdadeiro final da saga Harry Potter.

Pra começar quando eu escrevi aquele epílogo eu estava completamente bêbada. Eu peguei o roteiro do Yates e tentei dar um quê literário, o que foi de todo fracasso. Eu estava absolutamente embriagada. Pior que gambá. Como alguém pode escrever uma porcaria daquelas? Eu não sei até hoje, se me dissessem que foi magia ou um ato alienígena eu acreditaria. Enfim, eu escrevi aquilo. Quando acordei no outro dia, com a pior ressaca da história, peguei aquilo e morri de rir. Depois chorei de mim mesma... Nunca me achei uma grande escritora, mas aquilo... Aquilo era o cúmulo! Fui ligar a fogueira para queimar o papel, mas por uma infelicidade do destino resolvi tomar um banho antes porque tinha me vomitado toda depois da noite dionisíaca. Enfim, a minha MALDITA editora resolveu me visitar naquela noite porque tinham reclamado para ela do barulho na minha casa e que não conseguiam falar comigo - parece que bêbada eu resolvi fazer uma cerveja amanteigada e não deu muito certo... Aquela baranga foi entrando toda metida em casa e viu o papel... Quando ela leu, nem esperou para falar comigo e mandou por fax para o escritório e mandou finalizarem o livro. Aparentemente ela achou que era um final perfeito! É claro que depois eu ainda tentei melhorar um pouco, pus o Draco lá... Bom, não deu, ficou um lixo. Ficou tão ruim que depois que publicaram os livros fiz questão de demitir a bruxa da minha editora. E foi somente então que a "blindagem" ao meu entorno começou a se desfazer e vi como eles me fizeram alterar as histórias do Harry desde que fechei o contrato com eles. Nem vou ficar elencando elas porque são inúmeras: ou vocês acharam que a Cho Chang, por exemplo, era um personagem real? Era só para ter um beijo no quarto filme!

Mas se eu fosse corrigir todos os malditos erros que me fizeram fazer teria que escrever sete livros com o dobro de tamanho das obras ora publicadas. O que quero hoje é só corrigir o maldito epílogo que tem me tirado noites e mais noites de sono. Mas também não quero fazer um epílogo agora (e nem posso pelo maldito-contrato de exclusividade com a Bloomsbury). Vou contar em linhas gerais como seria o Harry Potter de trinta e sete anos.

Para começar era para a Ginny ter morrido na batalha e não o Fred. O Harry ia ficar numa fossa total depois da batalha, ia ser aclamado herói mas ia dar uma de Amy Winehouse misturada com o príncipe Harry. Por exemplo, ele se vestiu de comensal numa festa e ficou bêbado assustando as pessoas por aí. Imaginem o ministério anunciando que o Comensal preso em Tower Bridge é na verdade o Garoto que Sobreviveu, o Eleito, o Grande Herói? Pois é, foi isso que aconteceu. Depois, com a riqueza e com a fama começou a ter uma síndrome de Bruce Wayne, veja bem, não de Batman, mas de Bruce Wayne. Queria mulheres, hotéis de luxo... E tinha muito dinheiro e ganhava muito dinheiro fazendo anúncios para marcas de Quadribol, para o Ministério... Pois foi aí que as coisas começaram a mudar.

Como Harry estava muito bêbado no julgamento da família Malfoy, ninguém foi testemunhar a favor deles no julgamento. Lúcio foi enforcado, Narcisa foi condenada à prisão perpétua, onde se suicidou. O jovem Draco foi inocentado por toda sua associação com os comensais, por ter sido marcado ainda quando menor de idade. Mas por ter participado do complô contra o Grande Dumbledore, foi condenado ao exílio do mundo bruxo. E tudo isso ficou em sigilo, assim com os julgamentos dos grandes traidores. Mas Hermione começara uma talentosa carreira no Ministério e acabou encontrando um dos arquivos na seção de banimento da magia. Ela - que conhecia a história - ficou atônita e tentou ajudar Draco, mas não podia. Afinal, ela era genial, mas ainda era uma subordinada. E só conhecia uma pessoa que podia ajudar Draco. E foi assim que Harry mudou, voltou a ter um motivo para lutar. E quando conseguiu inocentar Draco o problema foi encontrá-lo. Depois de uma longa jornada, encontrou ele vivendo no Rio de Janeiro. Draco odiava aquele lugar terrivelmente quente, mas lá ele conseguiu uma permissão para usar magia, se fingindo de exilado de guerra. Quando Harry o encontrou teve muitas surpresas, primeiro porque Draco estava morando em uma república gay. Bom, o Harry ficou um bom tempo lá tentando convencê-lo a retornar à Inglaterra para ser inocentado, ao que Draco preferia ficar com sua nova vida, mesmo que no calor. Enfim, Harry convenceu ele, mas a essa altura já tinha uma tensão homossexual entre os dois. E quando voltaram para a Inglaterra e foram comemorar a inocência de Draco, acabaram começando a namorar. Nessa altura, Harry e Draco já tinham 23 anos. Draco começou a carreira ministerial e Harry foi ser auror, seu sonho de infância. Mas ser auror era difícil com tanto atraso, mesmo sendo o Grande Eleito. Então ele, numa partida casual de Quadribol, foi chamado pelo Chudley Cannons e logo em sua estréia tiveram uma enorme vitória. À frente do Cannons, venceu sete vezes o torneio da Liga. À frente da seleção inglesa de Quadribol, venceu duas vezes a Copa Mundial. Aos 34, foi ser treinador do Canons e ganhou novamente o torneio internacional e duas vezes a Liga. Draco, por sua vez, estava trabalhando na seção de execução da magia com Hermione. Quando eles tinham 35, porém, começaram a surgir rumores de um novo mago negro. E Harry sentiu a cicatriz doer e voltou a estudar a arte de defesa da magia. E quando tinha 36 foi nomeado Auror Chefe Interino e exerceu seu cargo muito bem. Ele não tinha se dado bem na escola de aurores, mas foi um bom auror... Bom, eu ia escrever só até aqui, aos 37 anos, mas se eu parar agora vocês vão achar que eu quero contar essa história nos detalhes. E eu não quero. Não agora.

Pois bem. Quando Harry começou ter sucesso no Ministério surgiram problemas entre ele e Draco. Draco ficou triste por ter trabalhado quase duas décadas no ministério e ser menos reconhecido que seu marido. Harry começou suspeitar de um caso amoroso de Draco com Raphael, seu chefe imediato. E tudo isso foi uma novela e os dois se separaram, em parte por causa da guerra que ameaçava surgir exigia muito de Harry. E Harry viajou muito atrás do mago negro e o encontrou só no Oriente. Houve guerra, Draco foi seqüestrado e ficou aleijado da perna esquerda enquanto isso. Harry conseguiu resgatá-lo e, aos 42 anos, destruir o mau novamente. Agora, porém, foi aclamado já como homem e estrategista e não como herói. Queriam que ele fosse Ministro da Magia. Mas ele não quis, preferiu se retirar dessa vida e se dedicar à docência. E voltou para Hogwarts. Já Hermione foi nomeada Ministra, e Draco era seu principal assessor e ministro. E a partir daí tudo ficou bem, os dois tiveram dois filhos (adotados, porque essa coisa de gravidez masculina de fanfics é uma BIZARRICE TOTAL). Muito tempo depois ainda haveria outros problemas, Harry iria se tornar Diretor de Hogwarts e coisas estranhas iam acontecer. Com o tempo todos que ele conheceu morreriam e ele continuaria vivo pela longevidade que se abate aos grandes magos... Mas, enfim, isso não estaria no epílogo.

Bom, era isso que eu tinha para escrever. Digo, para desabafar.

Espero que vocês gostem.

Um Beijo,

Jo.

* Para não causar problemas (e só por isso), digo: isso tudo é ficção.

Gostaram, dá um review ae! Desculpem pelos erros do texto e tudo mais, é que sou péssimo de tradução (além de ter escrito tudo numa pressa e publicado logo para não virar mais um arquivo morto no computador).


End file.
